Pants
by lucidic
Summary: Whose relationship is it anyway? [oneshot]


**who **Hinata and Naruto, with a scoop of Neji, and a sprinkle of Sakura and Tenten  
**what **a cute little oneshot, just a tad AUish [because they're celebrating thanksgiving and Sasuke's back, even though he's not mentioned  
**when **Thanksgiving day, around 7pm  
**where **the apartment of Sakura  
**why **in honor of turkey day, of course!

**disclaimer **the plot's mine. Naruto and his biffles are not.

* * *

The year's annual Thanksgiving day celebration at Sakura's had been dubbed the best one so far. It had been unanimously agreed that Sakura had out done herself once again. She had cooked the turkey, stuffing, green beans, mashed potatoes and all the other fixings from scratch by her lonesome. But what made it the best party to date? The massive amounts of alcohol of course!

Dotted around the room in a rather close manner, was the Rookie nine. Also, Team Gai and the Sand siblings had managed to attend. Gaara stood with Chouji as they listened to a ridiculous story reiterated by Naruto, Ino sat and talked endlessly about something while Shikamaru listened in her lap, while everyone else just watched as Lee got into his third bottle of booze.

And even though all her friends were there, the food was beyond amazing, and the atmosphere left nothing to be desired, Hinata wasn't having a good time.

"Um, Naruto?"

"And then I was like–" Naruto blinked and turned his head. "Yes, Hinata?"

"Um–uh, I was wondering if–uh–we could go, please?"

The blonde scratched his head, confused. "But, why Hinata? Sakura's dinner party is just getting started!"

Hinata pushed her index fingers together nervously. "Well, it's just tha–"

"If Hinata wants to leave, then do not argue with her."

Neji had suddenly stepped up behind Naruto, cutting off a steadily more timid Hinata, emitting a faint, but noticeable deadly aura in the blonde's direction. He spoke in a low, dangerous tone. Unseen from behind, Naruto started panicking; his eyes grew large in terror and the Hyuuga's intimidating air did nothing to wet his suddenly parched mouth. Naruto pulled at the collar of his shirt, attempting to cool down as the room became increasingly hotter, his eyes roaming the room for the quickest escape route.

_I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieHe'sgonnakillmeinmysleepI'msodeadsosodead._

Naruto swallowed hard, stuttering pitifully over the first few words. "Y-yes sis-sir, Neji, right away." And when the last syllable left his mouth, he slipped on his jacket, scooped up Hinata's things with one arm, took her hand in his, and practically tripped over himself sprinting toward the door.

"You_ imbecile_!" Neji chided, just as Naruto's fingers were in reach of the doorknob. On the inside, Naruto started crying. _Goodbye sweet, sweet ramen_. "Do you know how cold it is outside? Give her your coat!" he ordered.

Hinata could feel her cheeks heating up–even though the life of her boyfriend was possibly in danger–as Naruto draped his coat over her body, enveloping her in a warm cocoon of his scent. Subconsciously, she drew herself further into the invitingness that was his coat, tugging it closer with a small smile. Neji observed her quietly, his eyes turning soft before becoming harsh as he brought his stony gaze back to the blonde.

"One more thing," he barked. "I want her home by nine. If she gets cold along the way, buy her something warm to drink. Pay for _everything_. I do not want to hear of any situation where Hinata had to raise her wallet." Neji paused for a moment to let this sink in. "It is dark, and the sidewalks are slick with rain and ice, if there is _any _instance that leaves her injured, I guarantee you, you will be a dead man walking. And for the record, kissing is prohibited anywhere besides the cheek."

He cleared his throat. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah... but–" Naruto stood there, mouth agape like a fish, his finger shakily pointing at Neji. "But that's a lot more than one thing..."

"It matters not," His eyes narrowed. "I cannot stress the importance of Hinata's safety."

Hearing these words, Naruto got angry. "You asshole!" he roared. "I know how to protect–"

"Leave _now_," Neji commanded sharply.

And just like that Naruto abandoned his argument, grabbed Hinata's hand again, waved a quick goodbye to everyone and sped out the door.

-

**-&**&**&-**

-

Across the room, seated on two cushy chairs pushed against the wall, sat two mildly tipsy girls. They smiled to each other, both equally amused by the scene they had just watched. Sakura leaned back and crossed her legs, trying to conceal a fit of giggles that were threatening to escape. Her lips pressed together tightly as she traced her _sixth _emptied martini glass with toothpick-stabbed olive that accompanied it.

Oner her Sakura's other side sat Tenten, sipping at the remains of her mudslide, licking at the corners of her mouth to check for spills. Holding back a snort, she leaned back against her own chair and looked at Sakura.

"Well, we all know who wears the pants in their relationship."

Sakura snickered. "Obviously, Neji."

* * *

yeah, if I was Naruto, I think would've needed to change my underwear when I got home. if you know what I mean.  
But yeah, it's not that good, kind of really short, and just a little tribute to those pilgrims and native americans.  
questions? concerns? criticism? 

_reviews are like the pumpkin to my pie._


End file.
